Rain
by LilyWafiq
Summary: Just a short look into the life of Rick and Kate.


**A/N: Just something short. I haven't written much in a while, so hopefully this is okay :)**

**Rain**

He'd been watching her all night. Taking in the way she moved, the way she interacted with other people, the way she laughed when someone said something funny. All the little things that made her her. She was amazing, in every sense of the word, and he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She would glance over at him every now and then, and he'd be on the receiving end of a smile, a smile just for him. Occasionally he'd be lured into a conversation with someone, but he'd still watch her out of the corner of his eye. Eventually, she excused herself from the conversation she was having and walked over to him.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said quietly.

She smiled shyly, and brushed some hair away from her face. "Thank you."

"Would you care to dance?" He held out a hand, and she took it.

"I'd love to."

He led her out onto the dance floor where a few other couples were dancing. He drew her close to him and held her while they swayed to the music. He wasn't paying much attention to the music, instead learning the feel of his partner. She smiled up at him, and leant her head against his shoulder, content to sway to the music with him.

"You are an incredible woman, Kate," he murmured against her hair, where he was brushing his lips.

"You're not too bad yourself," she murmured back, and he could almost feel her smiling against him.

It registered in his mind that the song had finished, and that the next one wasn't as conducive to slow, romantic dances as the previous one. He stopped swaying, and she looked up at him, her eyes full of an unanswered question.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and then whispered, "Let's get out of here."

She nodded, and he picked up one of her hands, leading her off the dance floor and away from the crowds of people.

They walked through deserted corridors and finally found a way into a deserted courtyard. Unbeknownst to them, it had started to rain during the night, and it was still raining now, water coming down lightly. Not enough to wash them out, but enough to soak them. He looked apprehensively out at the wet, empty courtyard, but she just smiled, and stepped out into it.

He revelled in the sight of her, dancing by herself in the rain, as though she had not a care in the world. She turned to smile at him again, and she held out a hand.

He was powerless to resist her. He shucked his jacket, and joined her in the rain, drawing her close once more. Her eyes raked over his face, and her gaze lingered on his lips.

"Rick..." she breathed his name for the first time that night.

"Kate..."

"Kiss me."

He didn't need to be asked twice, and he captured her lips with his own.

The rain continued to fall on them as they explored each other's mouths, lips moving together, tongues exploring. It was gentle, but passionate, full of an unspoken promise. His hands moved, one to clutch at her lower back, the other to entangle itself in her hair. Hers encircled his waist, holding him close.

When they eventually pulled apart, she looked at him, and started to laugh. "Aren't we a sight to see?"

He looked at her, water dripping from her nose and chin, her hair dripping down her back. He gathered he didn't fare much better, and he laughed too. When she laughed, he had to join in.

"Maybe we should go get dried up," she suggested. "The party won't miss us."

"As long as you were with me, I don't care what the people at the party think."

She swatted him playfully on the arm. "Who said we were drying off together?"

He smiled in reply, and wrapped an arm around her waist. He leant close and whispered in her ear, "My room has a bigger shower than yours."

She hit him again, but he knew she was grinning to herself.

"I love you, you know that, right?" he asked.

"I do," she replied.

"Good."

"I love you, too, you know."

"I know."

"Good," she mimicked, before giving him another dazzling smile. "Let's go get dried off, shall we?"

And hand in hand, they made their way back to his room.


End file.
